Sonic Velocity: Most Wanted
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: A crossover between Sonic and Need or Speed. When Sonic, a street racer arrives in South View City, he will have to battle for a spotlight in the street racing world, where competition is ferocious. Probable couples SonicxAmy, TailsxCream among others.
1. Arrival to South View City

Well, let me try to give you a preview of what's going to happen over here… This here is a crossover from "_Sonic the Hedgehog_" and "_Need For Speed: Most Wanted_", and it will have almost of the characters from the Sonic universe and a few of my own creation, along with some guest stars… Now, I don't own Sonic or Need For Speed, or any the characters in it, only the ones I created.

Finally, "Let's get ready to rumble!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Arrival to South View City

South View City! The city of wonders, the pearl of the South… whatever the name you called her may be, this city is famous for her restaurants, for the beautiful sunsets, for the wonderful beaches of white and golden sand and for the crystalline and blue water of the ocean, and many other things. But this city is also famous for their illegal street racing competitions. The best of the best, race in these streets for a place in the "Hall of Fame" of Street Racing. Although the races and bets continued to be made, the Police and their special force tried to end with all of that. That special force is known has G.U.N. The agents from this special force were trained to stop the racers at any costs. Some racers are caught by them, but most of the racers are too smart and fast to get caught by the police.

The fact of having someone to play "hide and seek" is one of the reasons why Sonic the hedgehog came to South View City. The other reasons were personal. Driving his blue BMW M3 GTR, he drove almost at 140 miles/h through the highway. Suddenly, he saw a sign, saying: "Boulevard Drive". Steering the wheel to the right, he takes that route which lead him to Dark Woods, in the outskirts of South View City. This was a peaceful suburb… the houses were most of them small houses, that were located in the middle of the woods. Only a couple of ten storey high buildings existed there. In the north point of Dark Woods there was a Golf Country Club (which was closed at that time of the year). The peace that surrounded that cosy and animated community was only disturbed by the street racing races and the police pursuits. It was the perfect place to find a place to stay, but also a place where the police couldn't get you.

All of a sudden, Sonic sees a hot-dog stand, and stops the car, right next to it. While he got out of the car, the guy who owned the stand saw Sonic's car and compared it to a giant and polished, with some traces of white diamond. It was one of the most beautiful cars he had ever seen in his life.

One chili-dog, with extra sauce, amigo… I need strength for the last part of the trip.

Very well, one chili-dog special coming right up. You're not from here, are you?

How did, you know that? – asked Sonic

Well, I know that for the 3 reasons… first, I've never saw you around here. Second, nobody around here eats chili-dogs with hot sauce, and third, your car is a street racing car, and I know every street racing car in this town, and your car isn't one of them. - said the guy

But it will be from now on. I came here to become the new champion of street racing. Now that you're talking, do you know where I can find the best racers in this town, and the champion? –asked the blue hedgehog, while he took a bite from his chili-dog

Well, at this time of the year, you can find them in Sunset Port. They're always around there- Here's a tip for you… once you see red and black smoke in the air, you have found them. To go to Sunset Port take highway 75 and then, when the highway is over turn left and drive until the end of the that street. After a while in that part of the city, you'll find your way to their "point of encounter" easily, you just need to find the smoke.

Thanks for the advice, I'll follow it. – said Sonic, while he entered in the car and started it


	2. You must be kidding, blue hedgehog!

Chapter 2: "You must be kidding, blue hedgehog!"

Following the directions that the man from the hot-dog stand gave to him, Sonic soon arrived at Sunset Port, but he didn't saw any signs of street racing racers or signs of black and red smoke.

This is strange… there's nobody here. Could they be hiding or was that guy just making fun out of me? – He thought to himself, as he looked around him, looking for any sign of illegal activity.

As he passed through the streets, no sign of street racing was seen. The warehouses were completely empty; nobody was seen in the pears with the exception of one or two fishermen. The sun was going to disappear in a matter of two hours, giving a chance to the night to refresh the unbearable hot air, the kind of air that announced the end of spring, and the beginning of the summer. With no clues of what to do, and without the slightest idea of where they could've gone, Sonic decided to leave and to go find a hotel to spend the night, when, almost by magic, he saw a column of red and black smoke, going up into the air. Following the smoke, soon he found out that the street racing racers were inside an old cargo ship that by his looks, was docked in that pear for at least 10 years. The ropes that hold it to the pear were old, dirty and appeared to be quite frail to just hold a ship like that. The cargo deck was linked to the pear by a wooden bridge. Like the ship, this one was old and it was entirely covered with marks of burn tires and greasy oil spots. By the entrance there were two muscled guys, all dressed with black suits and sunglasses that looked like big and stupid gorillas, who were guarding the entrance.

Where do you think you're going, buddy? – asked one of the gorillas to Sonic, while he droved his car through the bridge.

I'm here to challenge a person… How much is the entrance?

50 bucks, bro'.

50 dollars, are you nuts?! From where I come, you only pay 10 dollars! – yelled Sonic to them.

Take it or leave it, buster. Or you pay the entrance or get the Hell out of here!

Leaving him no choice, Sonic paid the 50 bucks and got accepted. Once inside the ship, the environment was another. The entire deck looked like a disco from the 60's and a car exhibit, all mixed up together. There were lots of people in there, most of them were guys, but some of them were girls. Sonic was a bit surprised since most of the racers in that kind of races were guys, but it looked like girls also droved those beautiful cars in South View City. When he parked his car, an entire crowd surrounded him, making it almost impossible for Sonic to get out of the car.

Nice car, pal… I've never seen you around here, who are you, and what're you looking for? – asked one of the guys to Sonic, while offered him a beer.

My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog… and I'm looking for the guy who's responsible for this party. Do you know who he is? – asked Sonic, at the same time he drank his beer.

You're seeing that black hedgehog over there, the one who's holding the blonde girl with the green mini-skirt? That's him… his name is Shadow the hedgehog, the "ULF", and the girl is his girlfriend, Maria. He's one of the two personal bodyguards of the champion of street racing in this town. But if I were you, I would stay away from him, he's one of the best in street racing and he doesn't like new guys around here.

I don't care, I came here to challenge the champ and not one of his stupid delivery boys. But thanks for the warning.

Trying to make his way to where Shadow was, Sonic soon view that the black hedgehog had most of the attentions just to him.

Shadow was a tall and slim hedgehog. He wasn't much muscled with the exception of his arms and his legs, which were considerably muscled. He was dressed with a shirt of the English football team, "Manchester United" and a pair of black jeans that matched with the colours of his shoes. Maria, on the other hand didn't had any muscles (probably her biggest muscle was her brain) but she had beautiful breasts and a pair of legs that reminded Sharon Stone's legs in the movie "Basic Instinct". She was dressed with a green shirt that combined with her green mini-skirt, and her long blonde hair that was grabbed like a ponytail.

Are you Shadow the hedgehog?

It depends of who wants to know it. – answered Shadow while he drank a glass of icy vodka with lemon.

I'm Sonic the hedgehog… and I'm here to challenge the champion of street racing in this city, your boss.

"You must be kidding, blue hedgehog." Nobody challenges Dr. Eggman without beating me or the other 13 "Robot List" racers. If you want to challenge him, you'll have to beat the entire list, before you can be face to face with him.

Is that so? I don't have time for your rules. I came here to beat the champ, and I don't intend to leave here before I can talk with that "Dr. Egg-head"!

OK, if you want trouble, I'll call him and say that you're insulting him, and then he'll send the rest of my team to come here to break all of your bones, and then, your car piece by piece. –said Shadow with a sarcastic voice, while he kissed Maria in the mouth, and he picked his cell-phone.

After a few seconds, a voice answered from the other side. It was a creepy voice, that would made most of the people that were around Shadow shiver, if they didn't knew that that voice belonged to the champion of that town.

Yes, doctor…yes, there's a smart guy here that wants to challenge you… could you send the rest of the guys here to help me give him a lesson? What? What is his car? ... It's a BMW M3 GTR, but why do you… I see… yes, I understand. Very well, if that's what you want…

Turning off the call, Shadow got up from where he was sited, and said:

You just got a race with Dr. Eggman… yes, you heard me. He has a special interest in you. Here's a tip for you, Sonic, not that you're going to need it, since you're going to lose, begin to know every corner of this city so you can have a better chance to know where you're going to race. The race will be in here in two days at 5 p.m., don't be late. – said Shadow while he kissed Maria once again.

I'll be here, just don't let your boss forget that he has a race against me.

Has he left the cargo ship, Maria asked to Shadow:

Do you think he has any chances of winning this race?

Not even in a million years, sugar sweet… Dr. Eggman is too good to lose with a punk such as him. When Metallik and I finish with him, he will wish he had never come to South View City. That, I can promise to you.


	3. Cross and his SRKF's

Chapter 3: Cross and the SRKF's

Sonic decide to stay in a cheap motel near Metal Beach. The name of the motel was "Cheesy Motel", and it was one of the worst motels Sonic had seen in his entire life. The rooms were a total mess; the floor was dirty, just like the bed sheets. The bath room was infested with cockroaches with the size of a burger, there were no toilets in there, the TV was broken, and the pool looked like a toxic waste dump. But for 20 dollars a night, people didn't expect that that cheap motel had a five-star hotel treatment service.

Lying on his bed, Sonic started to think how Dr. Eggman looked like, and what car would he use.

Why do I have the feeling, that something is wrong? ... I mean, I don't know many things about my opponent, in fact, I don't even know how he looks like. And that dude, Shadow, he doesn't inspire any trust, which gives me the creeps… but I should get some sleep, because I'll have to go see the city and what kind of asphalt awaits me, and I need all of my strengths.

The night flew away, and at 6:30 am the Sun was starting to rise, letting the warm beams of light illuminate every single part of the city. In Sonic's room, his alarm clock rang up, making a terrible noise. He automatically raised his right arm and shouted off. After a while he slowly opened his eyes and head straight to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he looked to himself in the mirror, just to see once again that nothing had change in him, since the other night.

After he finished dressing his blue sweater, his red jeans and his shoes, he packed his things, paid his bill and started the engine of his car, with the intention of knowing every street of that town. The city herself hadn't waked up, but some stores were already open, most of them coffee shops, convenience stores and bakeries. Seeing a convenience store that looked alright, Sonic decided to do some shopping. Grabbing a basket, the blue hedgehog headed to the shelves where an enormous variety of cookies and salty snacks were. Once there, he started to grab a couple of items that he liked, without seeing their price. The department of drinks was the next one. He grabbed a pack of six beers, two sodas, plus a bottle of absinth, and headed to the cash-keeper. Picking up his groceries, he got back to the car, and started to eat a not very nutritious breakfast (I mean you got to admit it, drinking sodas and eating chocolate chip cookies isn't the most nutritious breakfast a person can have. But I'm sure that you already know that, and you know of course that Sonic here is more rebelling here than in the other stories, so he doesn't follow the rules by the book, at least, not entirely).

Since he was a little sleepy, he decided to lean back in his seat, and closed his eyes for a few moments. Sonic felt asleep, eventually. He slept until 10 am, when he was awakened by the noise of a car engine, but not just a regular car engine, it was the noise of a street racing car engine. It was a pink and red Mercedes SLK 270, with black tribal drawings in the hood and in the front and rear bumpers. He didn't saw who was at the wheel, so he decided to follow it. But whoever was on the wheel of that Mercedes didn't had any intentions of stop. So, the blue hedgehog tried to put his car side by side to see who was driving that mysterious car. Soon, they started a race through the streets of Tequila Party. Crashing through benches and bus stops and ripping off traffic signals, the two cars looked like two unstoppable arrows of pure destruction.

"You're not going to beat me… not today!" – Thought Sonic to himself, while he pressed the N2 button.

Gently pressing that "magical button", his BMW started to speed up from 160 to 180 miles/h in just a few seconds, giving Sonic the boost he needed to stay the front. The hedgehog was so concentrated in getting to the front of the race, that he didn't noticed that the pink and red Mercedes had disappeared, leaving no trace.

"Looks like the guy has quit… nobody can beat me!"

Unfortunately, Sonic's luck didn't last too long. When he was driving through Maverick Avenue, two Corvette's C6, one of them black and the other a green and purple one, appeared out of nowhere and blocked his way, making him stop instantly.

Hey, what's the big idea?! Don't you have eyes?! –yelled the blue hedgehog to both drivers.

The front doors of both cars opened, and their occupants got out. From the black Corvette a man of dark skin and a white woman appeared. Both of them were dressed like US Marshals. From the other car, a crocodile, a chameleon and a bee got out. The crocodile was dressed a pair of dark green shorts, and was wearing chain necklace, very similar to the ones that Hip Hop dancers had, and a pair of sunglasses. The chameleon was wearing a Japanese white shirt (in case you don't know, Japanese shirts are the ones most of the Street Fighters wear) and a pair of jeans. In his left hand he had a wonderful black shuriken that he made bounce into the air, then catching her again. The bee was wearing a pilot jacket and a pair of aviator goggles. They looked quite suspicious, because if they were cops, they didn't look like cops, but like circus clowns.

Nice car, I really like it. Where did you got it? –asked the black guy.

It's confidential, and it's not of your business, buddy! –said Sonic with a sour voice.

Well, I think it's my business, buster… Sergeant William Cross, South View City Police. And these behind me are Sergeant Monica Marvin and the special G.U.N. agents, the Chaotix… Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon and Charmy-bee. And you my friend, you're under arrest.

On what charge? –Sonic asked

Let me see, destruction of private and state property, for insulting an officer of law, and because you are a street racer.

What proofs do you have that I'm a street racer and that I destroyed any kind of property?

For starters, you car is all scratched in the bumpers, and the cameras of G.U.N. that are around the entire city have picked up you and a friend of yours racing through Tequila Party, trashing everything. And if you have doubts of what I'm saying, I can show you the tape with the recording.

That's not necessary… so, what are you going to do me?

I'll tell you what were going to do to you. Were going to put you behind bars for a long, long time, and were going to tear your car apart, piece by piece and were going to sell the pieces to the person who offers more money for them, and I'm sure that under that hood there are many fancy pieces for a car engine.

All of a sudden, the police radio starts to be heard. Sergeant Monica went to see what was going on. Ten seconds later she said:

Sir, we got to go!

I'm busy right now. Can't that wait?

I'm afraid no, sir. There has been spotted a street racer on Highway 99. The patrol that saw him says that he is Black the hedgehog a.k.a. "The Baron", number 5 on the "Robot List".

Very well, Chaotix, you'll go as backup, to help the patrols catching that guy. I and Sgt. Marvin will catch up with you in a while; I want to give our friend here a couple of informations.

Yes, sir, we're on our way, sir.

As the Chaotix left, Cross got closer to Sonic. His face was now darker and sinister, but his smile maintained his sarcasm.

As for you, my dear new friend, you better watch your back, because I'm going to tell you a little secret that almost every street racer in this town knows… I don't like you and I certainly don't like what you do in my streets. Don't let me catch you around here doing races because if I catch you, you'll be sorry for the rest of your pathetic and miserable life, dude… I can put you behind bars with a snap of my fingers. And if I or my SRKF's catch you doing something illegal, you'll regret it for a very long time.

What's a SRKF? –asked Sonic.

Street Racing Killer Force, buster. We're your worst nightmare. And to prove to you that I'm not joking with you, let me give you a gift of appreciation.

Cross took his car keys from his right pocket, and started to scratch the car painting. The noise of that action reminded the noise made when metal is ripped off like if it was a piece of paper. Once he finished he cleaned the key with a scarf he had with him.

Remember, blue hedgehog, street racing is illegal in this town, and if I catch you racing, you're dead meat, just remember that.

When Cross left, Sonic decided to stay in the middle of the avenue, without caring if people who passed there horned at him.

Very well, if that guy wants a war, he will have one. Once I become the new champion of this city, I'll make sure that that bastard goes straight to Hell for what he did to my car. –he thought to himself while he opened the bottle of absinth and drank a gulp of it.


	4. The champion and his crew scheme

Chapter 4: The champion and his crew scheme

The rest of Sonic's day was spent on the beach, sited on an esplanade, drinking every kind of cocktails that the bar had, watching all the girls in bikini. The girls passed over there and continued to walk through the beach, right next to the shore, where the water stopped. Sonic never liked water. Since he had an accident, where he lost his parents… Sonic never got inside the sea. The closest contact he had with the sea was in the beach… he never went to swim he just walked on the shore, with the water until his ankles. The beach air reminded him of his hometown, Station Square, where Sonic learned most of the things he knew about street racing. Although he left the city a couple of years before, he always wanted to go back there, but something always blocked his way, leaving him no choice, but to keep running.

The hours passed, and the Sun disappeared behind the white clouds that were on the sky. When the blue hedgehog was finishing one of his drinks, a girl approached him. She was a pink hedgehog with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen before. She was dressed with a blue and red cheerleader uniform, red boots, and on her right hand she was holding a beer. She smiled to him and said:

"Can I sit here with you?" –asked the pink hedgehog

"Be my guest, miss…"

"Rose, Amy Rose the hedgehog, but you can call me Amy." –she said at the same time she pulled a chair to her.

"Well, Amy, I'm Sonic…"

"I know who you are, Sonic and I also know that you are going to race against Dr. Eggman, the champion of this city." –said Amy while she finished her beer

"You're very well informed about what's going on…"

"Who doesn't? It's main theme of conversation around the entire city. Nobody talks about anything, but that. And I'm also here to talk to you about a thing you should know, since you're new in town."

"What is it?" –asked the blue hedgehog with a certain interest

"Listen, I want to help you… many people in this town don't help the new guys, because they don't want trouble with the champ and with his crew. Dr. Eggman is very sneaky and he didn't get to the top of the "most wanted" list playing fair… he likes to cheat and to play dirty. And if he's going to race against you, then, he has to have another intention, besides challenging you."

"I don't see what's with the big deal… in every city that I beat the champ, he agreed to race against me, and there was no problem." –said Sonic while he asked for another drink

"You don't understand… there was never a situation like this one before in South View City. The guys who got the chance to race against the champ needed to defeat every henchmen of Dr. Eggman. If he wants to race against you, he has a hidden reason for doing it."

"You're telling me that he has a trick up his sleeve? I don't know what to say about it…"

"Just be careful, and remember… don't trust anybody who is on Eggman's side, or you will see what the word "pain" really means."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you, and I don't like Eggman. Well, I got to go… it was nice meeting you in person. Maybe we can talk about other things another day." –answered Amy.

"Can't you stay a little longer… I don't talk to anybody for a long time… I mean, I don't talk about normal things with people in a while."

"I wish I could, but I can't… but don't worry, destiny will cross our paths in the future, I'm sure of it."

As she walked way, Sonic started to think to himself:

"I think I'm in love… pure and romantic love."

Meanwhile, in a luxurious mansion, in Scorpion Hills (it is the highest part of South View City, where big movie, television and theatre stars have luxurious mansions and exclusive clubs) an evil and dark group, planned a scheme so diabolical and so disgusting that some people couldn't even dare to imagine. That group was composed by some of Eggman henchmen, and by Eggman himself. He was sited behind a secretary of black marble, and his henchmen were sited on the many chairs and sofas that existed in that sinister office, that was also one of the two personal libraries of Dr. Eggman.

"I still don't understand why you want to race against that stupid hedgehog." –said Fang the Sniper

"Because this "stupid hedgehog" as you call him, Fang, has one of the most powerful cars, ever designed by the hand of Man, and I want it."

"But, first you have to win the race against him, Doctor, and if you're saying that his car is very powerful than yours, how are you going to make him eat your dirt?" –asked Rouge

"That's where you enter… as you all know, Shadow and Metallik are very handful, and I need that you, my trusty bodyguards and right men, make some changes in the hedgehog's car, while Rouge and Violette distract him with their female charms." –said Dr. Eggman to them all, pointing to the two female bats.

"Just one last question… what should we do with the hedgehog once he's out of business?" –asked Black the hedgehog, while he drank a glass of whisky.

"Deliver him to a special friend of ours… if you catch my meaning…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!"


	5. The entrapment

Chapter 5: The entrapment

Sonic parked the car in a parking lot he found, when driving through the city, and decided to sleep inside it, because he was too tired to go to a hotel, and because he couldn't stay up on his legs for more than twenty seconds (that was the result of drinking a pack of six beers, with only a sandwich in his stomach, leaving him completely drunk). But, whatever was the amount of beer he drank, his mind was still normal, thinking in the girl he had met that afternoon, Amy Rose the hedgehog.

"What a girl! I think I've never met any girl like her… in fact I've never met anyone like her. She's definitely one of a kind. But… how did she know all of those informations about Dr. Eggman?" – he thought to himself.

The blue hedgehog felt asleep after a while, diving into a land of dreams and fantasies. The sun raised above all things at 6 am, but the effect of the beer that Sonic drank in the night before, took more time to ware effect than it should. When he woke up, it was almost 4:30 pm.

, I'm late for my race! But if I take the Highway, maybe I can still get there… because if I don't, they'll probably think that I quit the race, and according to that black hedgehog, it's almost impossible to get a race with Dr. Eggman, and I don't want to lose an opportunity like this one. –said him, has he jumped to the front of the steering wheel and turned on the car.

Driving through the highway like a maniac at almost 180 Km/h, Sonic made everything he could to get to Sunset Port, in time for the race. When he got there, an entire crowd was there, waiting for the contestants to arrive and to start the race. A couple of guys made Sonic signs to him, so he would park his car on a spot where everybody could see it. What the blue hedgehog didn't saw was that under that spot, a couple of wooden planks moved under the car, making some noise, but with the entire crowd and the noise, nobody heard it. Sonic started to drink some beers when two beautiful female bats appeared in front of him; they were Rouge and Violette the bat. They were equally dressed with black boots, leather gloves, a pink shirt and black pants. Only their make-up distinguish one of the other, because Rouge had her eyelids painted blue, while Violette had her eyelids painted green. When they got next to him, Violette said:

Tell me, are you Sonic the hedgehog, handsome?

That depends… I can be a lot of persons, babe. But for you, I can be just Sonic. –answered the blue hedgehog without taking his eyes of the two twin female bats.

While both Rouge and Violette tried to distract the blue hedgehog, under his car changes were being made. Shadow the hedgehog and Metallik the cybernetic-hedgehog were damaging some parts of the car, just like the evil Doctor told them to do. It was hard breathing under the car, especially because they were doing a lot of smoke with some of the tools, but that didn't stop those two of feeling good about what they were doing… even if it was wrong.

Hahahaha, that hedgehog won't even know what hit him! – said Metallik with a sarcastic voice to his partner, Shadow the hedgehog.

Don't talk that loud, they might hear us… hold on, I'm getting a call from my cell phone… Yes? Oh, it's you doctor… don't worry, it's all under control, we're almost finished here. Yes, don't worry, we will get out the same way we got in, and no one will ever suspect of this… of course, you can appear now… we will get out of here right away. Let's go! –said Shadow has he turned off his cell phone and started to put the wooden planks in their proper place.

When it was exactly 5 pm, a black car with golden stripes painted on the front bumpers and rear bumpers, and in the hood an image of what looked like a circle with eyes, a smiling mouth and a moustache (it's in fact the symbol of Dr. Eggman, as we see it in almost every game of the series post Sonic Adventure). The windows were completely black, and nobody could see who was inside. One of the guys that was near Sonic, said:

Look… its Dr. Eggman!!!

Sonic stopped flattering Violette and Rouge, and focused his entire attention in the champion's car. It was really beautiful, and although it was impossible to see which was the model of the car, that didn't made any difference. When the car door opened, a tall figure came out of inside… it was Dr. Eggman. He was a tall man. His most distinct mark was his bald head and his huge brown reddish moustache. His eyes couldn't be seen because of the blue glasses he used. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. In his fingers, a couple of golden rings could be seen… one of them had his initials carved in it. When he got next to Sonic he said:

So you are Sonic, the blue hedgehog? You see this here? –asked the Doctor, showing him one of his fingers.

In that finger, he used a golden ring with a huge black diamond carved in it. Below the diamond was something written, that the blue blur couldn't read at first sight, but after a closer look, he saw what was written… it was "The Immortal".

"The Immortal"? What's with that, are you a fan of the movies and of the series "Highlander"? –asked the blue hedgehog, with some curiosity.

No… it means that I've never been defeated, and that I'm not going to be defeated by you, you punk. Since I decided to grant you this race with me, we'll follow my rules. If I win I'll keep your car, and if you win you keep my car, and you'll be the new champion of this city.

That's a deal! –said Sonic with a big smile in his face while he shacked Eggman's hand.

Everything was ready for the race. People gathered all around the starting line, waiting for the signal. Both cars we're roaring like if they were enraged lions with a spike on the paws. But the roar of the cars looked also like if they were singing a strange music that was blown into the air with an incredible velocity. After a few moments, a girl in a red bikini went to the middle of the cars and raised her left hand, and lowered her right after, giving the signal to the racers to start. Sonic started the race in first place, but soon Dr. Eggman catch up to him, sticking side by side with him, making Sonic lose the control of the car for a few seconds, with the risk of getting out of the road. But mastering the controls of the car, the blue hedgehog got on the front of the race. The race was passing now through the docks and was now heading to Tequila Party. In this part of the city, there were a lot more people than in the docks, so both Sonic and Eggman were forced to see where they were heading with more attention so they wouldn't kill anyone. Once they arrived on the centre of the city, they started to use every kind of detours and shortcuts they could find.

This guy's good I have to admit it, but I never lost to anybody, and I'm not going to lose… not this time. –said him, pushing the button of the N2O system.

With the sudden push of the N2O system, the BMW M3 of Sonic started to speed up, until he got to one highway. When he saw that he was on highway 75, he remembered that if he followed that highway he would get to Sunset Port a lot faster, instead of taking another route to get there. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who thought that… Dr. Eggman was right on the hedgehog's tail, speeding up. But, Eggman followed a hidden track that leaded to the City Park, giving him the lead once again. When Sonic saw what he did, he speeded up once again, trying to get the lead again.

You're a sneaky bastard, aren't you? But you're not going to beat me, especially when you've put your title and your car on the bet… what the hell is happening?!

Suddenly, the entire car started to shake. And all the lights on the control panel started to light on, giving Sonic the confirmation that something was wrong with the car. He didn't know what or why was something wrong, but there was something wrong with it.

I don't get it! I'm sure that everything was completely right before I started the race… -said the blue hedgehog.

He got out of the car and opened the hood, trying to understand what was wrong with it. After 10 minutes, Dr. Eggman appeared with all the people who were watching the race. Along with them, there were also in the middle of crowd Rouge, Metallik, Shadow, Violette and Fang the Sniper.

Behind them, a breakdown-car came, and in a couple of seconds, it started tighten up Sonic's car. Seeing that, Sonic asked:

What are you doing? That's my car and I demand you put it right where he was…

"Your" car? Sorry hedgehog, but that's my car now… remember you lost the race, and the bet we maid said it clearly… if I won I would keep your car. A bet is a bet… I won, and you lost. –said Dr. Eggman, while he took the car keys of Sonic's hand.

You won't get away with this… you fat blubber!!!

Did you just called me "fat blubber"? Shadow, Metallik… give him a lesson, and make sure he doesn't forget it!

With pleasure, Doctor… -said Metallik while he prepared for the fight.

Leaving him no choice… the blue hedgehog tried to strike back the punches and kicks that the other two hedgehogs gave him, but they were too strong. After a while, Sonic fell into the ground. With a black eye, his entire body covered with bruises and scratches, and what appeared to be a broken wrist, the blue hedgehog couldn't even move a finger without feeling pain. When Metallik and Shadow finished, Eggman approached him and said:

Remember one thing, blue hedgehog… in the street racing field, I have this town in the palm of my hands. You're nothing but a puny little ant… that I can crush when I want to. My counsel to you is this one… get out of my town while you still can, you don't belong here, you bitch. But if you stay, just remember to get out of my way and stick to the ones like you…

After telling him that, Dr. Eggman gave him a punch right in the face. Sonic heard him saying something else, but he was so dizzy and practically unconscious that he only heard some parts of it.

... you… to do… call… and tell… where he is…

The blue blur didn't know how much he was unconscious… but when he woke up, he had two persons that nobody would like to see after getting punched and kicked by two hedgehogs, and then humiliated by the Street racing Champion of that town.

Well, well, well… what do we have here?

Cross… it's you…

Sergeant William Cross for you… looks like the guy who told us where you were was right.

That son of… he's going to pay for it, once I get my hands on him! – yelled Sonic in extreme pain.

You're not going anywhere… except for the 1st Police Precinct of South View City. The guys down there are going to love to see another street racer passing the night in the slammer. Cuff him and put him in the car, Monica… we're taking this one Downtown. –said Cross with a huge sarcastic smile on his face, that indicated that he was crazily happy for getting the blue hedgehog.


	6. Yellow Lightning to the rescue!

Chapter 6: "Yellow Lightning to the rescue!!!"

The trip to the precinct was short, but it looked like an eternity to the blue hedgehog. Everything seemed to be in slow motion in the head of Sonic. In the front seat, Cross and his partner started to annoy the blue hedgehog.

You know… I had almost forgotten you. But looks like, destiny has brought you once again into my path. As we usually say down in the precinct, "It's better one illegal street racer inside the slammer, than two in the streets", hahaha! –said Cross.

You're right… this one is a fine acquirement. This will tell those stupids on wheels, who are the bosses in this town. –said Monica

Sonic was too tired to even pay attention to what they were saying. Every single bone and muscle of his body filled his brain with feelings of unbearable pain and suffering.

After five minutes, they were in front of the police precinct. This one was a tall building, recently built because the architectural design was quite futuristic, and it looked like a huge glass surrounded by steel hoops. The entrance remembered the entrances of the roman temples, but in a futuristic way, because it was made from glass, and it was possible to see "1st Police Precinct of South View City" in an electronic panel. Lots of cops could be seen right there in the entrance. Some of them were talking with each others, and others were holding criminals, who were waiting to be registered so they could put them in a cell. To cut a long story short, the precinct looked quite busy, demonstrating that the police didn't slept on the job.

Come on, move, you punk! –said Cross to the blue hedgehog, while he got off the car.

I don't think you know this, but I love the smell of fresh caught street racers in the morning, although it's almost dinner time already. But no matter, I'm going… what was that sound? –asked Monica.

The sound was identical to the sound of something being shattered into a million pieces. Then… from out of nowhere, a yellow Hummer H2 appeared shattering everything in his front. Speeding up, it destroyed Cross's car and made him and his partner run for their lives, leaving Sonic. When the Hummer H2 stopped, the side door opened, revealing the identity of the driver. It was a yellow hedgehog… he was dressed with a green shirt and a pair of red sport pants. His shoes were black and white tennis shoes. When Sonic realized that it was a hedgehog that was driving the Hummer, the blue hedgehog asked:

Who are you?

No time for presentations… I got to get you out of here, now. I'll explain everything later, just get in. –said the yellow hedgehog.

Using the last of his strength, Sonic climbed the faster he could inside the Hummer, closing the door behind of him. Once he was inside, the yellow hedgehog started to speed up, until reach the 200 Km/h, trashing what was left of the police vehicles. When Cross saw who it was, he picked his cell phone and said to the other person was on the other side this:

Get me 10 SRKF's SUV's on the 17th Street! We got a 5-1-0! Move!!!!!

In a couple of seconds, 10 Lamborghini Murciélago's appeared from inside the precinct garage, and started a high speed pursuit. Most of the drivers were officers that were trained for that kind of situations, and were considered the best of the best, although most of them couldn't keep up with the majority of the street racers. Meanwhile, inside the Hummer H2, Sonic tried to understand what was going on.

I don't know who you are, but I thank you… you save me from the clutches of those bastards.

Save the thanks and the presentations for later, because we got a bunch of SUV's of the SRKF's behind us, and those guys eat guys like us at breakfast! Hold on to you seat! –said the yellow hedgehog.

Pressing the N2O system button, the race reached nearly to the 250 Km/h in only a couple of seconds. The SUV's also started to speed up, demonstrating that they meant businesses. Seeing a possibility of getting rid of a couple of those assholes, Sonic said:

Turn left over there, if you go through the park, you can destroy a couple of them, and send them to Hell.

Following the option of Sonic, the yellow hedgehog turned left, but turned too soon, crashing into a building, fortunately, that section of the building was nothing but windows and glasses, and the Hummer got through easily. Behind them, three SUV's got their tires blasted, and weren't able to keep up with the pursuit. The pursuit itself got more dangerous when they ventured themselves downtown; making other cars that didn't had nothing to do with that. Crashing things and destroying private property were that ways they used to get rid of the remaining SUV's. When the pursuit reached the top of the heat, there was only one more SUV after them, and the yellow hedgehog said:

Put your seat belt, and start praying… if you don't pray then it's a good time for you to start, because we're going to get into trouble if I don't do this correctly!

Stepping into the accelerator, he head into one of the highway billboards and destroy it into a dozen pieces, which landed on the SUV, making it impossible for him to continue the pursuit. With total confidence that the pursuit was over, the yellow hedgehog headed into one of the many tunnels of the city and disappeared.

That was so sweet… you really are one of the best in this kind of things… you know, the pursuits. –said Sonic.

Thanks… you too are good giving directions and advices. By the way, my name's George, George the hedgehog, also known as the "Yellow Lightning" by the authorities. And you are the new guy in town, Sonic the hedgehog, also known as the "guy who lost his car for the champion of South View City". –said George.

I didn't lose the car… that fat blubber of "Egghead" stole it from me. By the way, you don't work for him, do you? Because if you work, then you better prepare for getting you butt kicked, Sonic style…

Hold down, cowboy. Relax, I work for competition… I don't have anything to do with Dr. Eggman, in fact, I also hate him. You don't need to thank me for saving your ass; it was a pleasure, besides, we street racers have to protect each one's back… you never know when you're going to need backup. If you're going to thank anyone, then you better save the thanks for one person who thought that you would need some help, because if Dr. Eggman accepts a challenge from a new guy, in that case he just wants his car. Which model was your car?

It was a BMW M3 GTR, totally customized and ready for action… at least, until an hour ago. I don't know how, but I'm going to get a rematch with that fatso, and I'm going to get my car back! –said Sonic with an angry voice.

Then you better take it easy, because you're not going to get your ride back, at least that easily, but don't worry, the people who I'm taking you are the best in what they know and they're going to help you.

Who are they, anyway?

Let's just say that one of them is a girl who has a big crush on you… you'll see who they are. By the way, I'm one of them, myself… and I beg you trust me; you have nothing to worry about. –said George, when he turned right, in direction to Metal Beach.

When he said that, Sonic felt that he was being sincere, and then, the blue hedgehog just decided to sit on his seat, and rest his eyes a bit, leaving the driving to George.


	7. “Don’t worry, we will help you”

Chapter 7: "Don't worry, we will help you." 

Driving faster than the speed of a bullet, George got to Metal Beach in only a couple of minutes. That part of the city was very quiet, which amused the yellow hedgehog, because most of the time, Metal Beach was very confused, with people always walking on the beach, and with lots of cars parked on the side-walk, which was wrong, because nobody could drive by there safely. Everything was quiet, and the street lights illuminated everything. 

Is this supposed to be Metal Beach. It looks more like "Ghost Beach". Where did everybody went? –asked Sonic. 

I don't know… but it is strange. Usually, we can't even drive over here without seeing at least a group of people. Well, I don't care… at least we have nobody to tell if they saw us here. –said George. 

After a while, they saw from a distance a huge warehouse. It was all old and looked abandoned for many years, but when they got near, Sonic got a glimpse of a kind of light that came from inside. Light came out from the notches that existed on the gateway, which proved that there was something inside. 

Are you sure this is the place? It looks a little… "Old"… ok, it looks like a dump, a real dump. –said Sonic after getting a look on the outside of the warehouse. 

Don't say that about this place… you may not know this, but this warehouse was once the biggest point of convergence of street racing in the East coast. Now, it's the HQ of the "N2O Hurricanes"… that's the name of our street racing gang. We're some of the fastest racers on the coast. But, wait until you see what's inside, you'll see what I'm talking about. –said George, honking the car's horn a couple of times. 

After a few seconds, the gateway opened and then, Sonic could see what made that place look so cool… it wasn't the outside, it never was. It was the inside that mattered. Inside everything looked like a giant disco. Cars were parked everywhere, and some of them were being modified right there. That impressed Sonic, because he never saw so many cars of street racing being modified in one place. Some of them were being painted and others were being redesigned in their looks or in their engine. The point was that the blue hedgehog found out that he wasn't the only one around who loved that illegal sport, there were more like him, but they were also hidden from the eyes of the world. There were a lot of persons inside; some of them looked like typical street racers, others looked like mechanicals and the rest looked like normal persons, people who nobody would ever think that they were street racers, at least without seeing them.

When George stopped the car, almost everybody stopped what they were doing and got closer to the yellow hedgehog's car to see who was with him. 

Well, here we are… let me introduce you to the rest of the "N2O Hurricanes". –said George has he got out of the car, followed by Sonic, who tried to walk straight without falling into the ground. 

Once outside, George said to Sonic: 

Let me introduce you the man behind all the engines of our cars, Miles Prower. Come over here, man! 

From out a car, an orange fox appeared, and started to walk on their direction. Miles was a tall and slim fox. He had an interesting characteristic that was the fact that he had two tails, instead of only one. He was dressed with a yellow shirt, a pair of red workshop trousers that were dirty with some oil stains, and his shoes were red and white, with an insignia on the ankles. In his head, he had a pair of goggles that were similar to the ones used by pilots, which made him look like a mixture of an airplane pilot and a mechanic. 

Hello, you must be Sonic… I'm Miles, but you can call me "Tails". –said Tails while he shacked his hand. 

Let me guess, they call you "Tails" because you got two tails, right? 

Right… but let's not stay here talking only about me, let me introduce you to the second mechanic of our gang and George's best friend, Big the Cat. –said Tails as he pointed to a big purple cat that was a few meters from them. 

Big was a big purple cat, that looked like a big bully with strength enough to smash rocks into tiny little bits with his bare hands, but in fact, he wouldn't dare to smash a little and innocent fly. He was dressed with a black shirt and with a black leather jacket. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and he had a pair of black sandals. He wore a pair of sunglasses, and in his left shoulder was a frog with a spike collar. When he approached, Sonic feared him a little, but when the purple cat smiled to him, he figure out that he was really nice. 

Welcome to our neighbourhood, my friend. I'm Big… and this one here on my shoulder is my friend, Froggy. If there's anything that you need, anything, just say it and I'll get it for you. –said Big, while he patted Froggy with one of his hands. 

Now, lets go to the other part of the warehouse, so I can present you the racers of our gang, and believe me, some of them are quite locos, if you can catch my meaning. –said George while he took Sonic into the back of the warehouse, followed by Big and by Tails. 

But I thought that you were all racers… 

And we're, but some of us race more times than others. Look, for example George is always racing, but me and Big… well, we enter occasionally in one or two races, but that doesn't mean that we don't race. In this town, you'll have to understand that everybody who's in this sport is a racer, even if a person is a mechanic or a promoter. Always remember that. –said Tails to the blue hedgehog. 

They all entered in a room where there was a huge TV screen, big enough to see every kind of sport tournament with a high definition, without having to pay a ticket to see it live. Sited on the grey sofas that existed there, where an echidna, an echidna-hedgehog and a female cat. Tails approached of the red echidna and said: 

Yo, Knuckles do you already know our guest? 

Knuckles was a tall echidna with a style that the blue hedgehog had never seen in the places where he had been. He was wearing a pair of blue gloves that covered his hands completely. His clothes were a pair of black gym shorts and an orange basketball shirt. About his shoes, that was a different story… he wore a pair of sneakers that were red and grey, that matched with the colour of the lens of his sunglasses and with his dreadlocks. 

I think I didn't have the pleasure yet… my name's Knuckles and I'm known has the "Red Steamroller" by the authorities. I'm one of the best street racers in this town, and this here is my partner, Johnny the echidna-hedgehog. –said Knuckles has he saluted the Sonic the hedgehog by shaking his hand. 

Johnny was very similar to Knuckles… he was also red, he was tall, but he looked more like a hedgehog than an echidna because the only parts of his body that made him look like an echidna were his hands that were similar to Knuckles's hands, and his feet. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one used by Knuckles, but the gym shorts that he used were lime green instead of black, his shirt was light blue and his shoes were similar to the ones used by Knuckles, but these were light blue with some stripes of sapphire blue. He was also very similar to George in his hair style and he had a belt where people could read in red letters "The world's fastest echidna-hedgehog". 

Hi, I'm Johnny… looks like I finally had the chance to know the guy who dared to face a "king" in this city, without knowing the problems that awaited him. –said Johnny referring to Dr. Eggman as the "king". –But let me tell you that what you did, many people think to do that for years, and never had the nerve or the courage to do it, so whenever you need a partner for a race, give me a call, blue hedgehog. 

And now let me present you one of the three girls that are in this gang… Blaze the cat. –said George. 

Blaze was a light purple female cat. She was dressed with a red dress and with a pair of white pants that covered her legs completely, and she was wearing a pair of high heel shoes with a colour that was a mixture of purple and red. She didn't talk too much, and the fact that she wore a dark make-up, made her look like a girl with a light gothic style, which definitely intimidated a lot of guys, like if she was wearing a sign that said "Keep out or I'll break your teeth!". 

Hello. –said Blaze without any kind of emotion on her voice. 

Don't take it personal… Blaze doesn't talk that much with the rest of us, either. She's the anti-social member of the gang, but deep inside she's cool, you just have to give her time to know you. –whispered George to Sonic's ear. 

And know… for the rest of the girls. Amy, Cream could you come here, please… we got a surprise for you. –yelled Big. 

In the upper floor, a figure came out of one of the windows of what looked like an old office… it was Cream the rabbit. When she started to go downstairs, Sonic saw how she was really like. She was a tall light brown rabbit… her hears were half light brown, half orange, she had beautiful breasts and beautiful legs. Her abdomen showed some muscles, which indicated that she made some kind of body building exercises. She was wearing a white top, a red mini-skirt and a pair of blue high heel boots. She also had some accessories like a leather bracelet with the British flag in it on her left wrist and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses that resembled with ones used by the Elton John, but instead of purple lens, hers had orange lens, revealing her taste for things that were all about England. Following her was a cute little Chao, named Cheese the Chao. He had 13,78 inches, he was cyan blue and yellow on the top of his head, and was wearing a blue scarf around his tiny little neck, which made him look cool. 

Wow, you finally arrived! Amy… get down here and bring the rest of the guys, your "blue lover" has just arrived! –yelled Cream at the same time she grabbed Cheese. 

When Sonic saw Amy, she was as beautiful as always, and her emerald green eyes were even more splendorous and bright than the first time, making Sonic extremely happy for seeing that she was there. That's when he understood what George said about him not being the person who had the idea of helping him… it was Amy the person he was talking about. The girl of his dreams was the one who thought he would need some help. But, inside Sonic the party was over when he saw a group of people who gave him trouble in the other day… a crocodile, a chameleon and a bee, the Chaotix. When he saw them, the blue hedgehog didn't thought two times… with a quick and sudden jump, Sonic caught Vector by the collar of his shirt, and started to punch him in the face has much has he could. But, the others stopped the fight and disunite the blue hedgehog and the green crocodile; still, the blue hedgehog didn't want to stop. 

Let me go!!! That bastard and his friends are from the police… they work with that son of a b from G.U.N., you know, Cross… -said Sonic while he tried to break the huge squeeze that Knuckles and Johnny were forced to put in him, in order to calm him down. 

Look hedgehog, we may work with that piece of , but that doesn't mean that we agree with what he does to the street racers. As a street racer myself, I don't think that the things like pursuits and impounds are right and legal. –said Vector. 

What are you talking about… I recognize a cop a mile away when I see one, and I don't trust you. And I don't understand how you trust these guys that work for the police, the worst enemy of street racing… for what we know, they probably have a sound locator with them. How can you trust these guys? –asked Sonic to the rest of the gang. 

Well, maybe because they saved our asses more times than you can imagine, blue blur. They're not cops; they're street racers working undercover on the police, for us. They already messed up some pursuits by telling fake directions and information to the other cops, and by doing that they prevented our cars from being impound, forever. If you're going to enter in this gang, you better start to trust in everybody. –said Blaze with a sour voice. 

She's right… do you see any badge or any weapon in us? No… Do you see any police vehicle? No… And if we wanted to arrest somebody, don't you think that we could have done that, ages ago? –asked Espio. 

... No. Ok, I'll try to… but it won't be easy. 

Whatever… but if you ever need any assistance or any help if you get involved with the police or with G.U.N., gives a call, ok? –said Charmy-bee while he threw a card with their cell phone number to Sonic. 

Now that things are a bit calmer and you already know the entire gang, I think it's time for us to ear you, and to know what happened, so we can help you. –said Amy while she brought a few beers and she distributed them for all of them. 

So, Sonic started to tell them what happened since the moment he arrived into South View City, until then. Some of them were amazed for what he had done… but others thought that what he had done was just ordinary. Then… when Sonic finished his "report" of his current situation, Tails got up and said: 

Don't worry, we will help you. First of all, you got yourself a place in this street racing gang. You're from now on a "N2O Hurricane", and you got a personal spot for your car, right there, next to Amy's spot… oh, that's right I remember that you don't have a car.

Well we'll have to arrange something for you. 

And what are you planning to do about that, hein? –asked Sonic. 

Well… we can always borrow you a car. –said Cream. 

No, that's against our policy… and besides, we don't have a reserve car for him to drive. I think that we should introduce him to the "Godmother", she'll know what to do. 

Who's the "Godmother"? –asked Sonic when Blaze said that name. 

She's one of the most influent persons in his town… if she likes you, she'll help you in any way she can… but if not, you'll just have to think a little to guess what it's going to happen. You'll have to work something else. –answered Vector. 

And we should go right away, because she only receives guests until 10 o'clock. Get in your cars and let's roll! – said Big while he entered on his car. 

You can come in my car if you want Sonic, there's always one more seat in my car for you. –said Amy. 

Without having to think twice, Sonic got in Amy's car. When they were all ready to go, Knuckles and the Chaotix led the way, a way that would lead Sonic into the place that would change forever his life in South View City.


	8. The Godmother

Chapter 8: The Godmother

Once they were in the road, Amy and Sonic started to talk, trying to finish the conversation that they had in the day before. The light that existed in the interior of the car was very little, but the blue hedgehog could see Amy's face clearly. He noticed that her red lips were constantly saying the same thing to him. They were saying "Kiss me!" and that made Sonic's heart beat even faster than usual. He just wanted to rip off Amy's clothes and kiss her the entire night… of course, that was a thought that he decided to keep just for himself. Trying to take off that thought of his mind, Sonic started to focus on the conversation, creating all kind of subjects. 

So tell me… why did you help me, anyway? 

Well, I saw that you were an honest street racer, and I couldn't just let you fall into the wrong hands. If the police was successful in capturing you, you would never race again for the rest of your life. Cross is the meanest badass in this town… with a snap of his fingers he can put you behind bars for eternity. 

Now that you mention in it… If he's only a sergeant, how come he has so much power? 

He may be just a sergeant in the police force, but he's the supreme commander of the SRKF's, the special force of G.U.N. that takes care of the "problems" with the street racers. He practically owns this town… not even the Mayor has any power compared with him. G.U.N. is the law here. –explained Amy. 

What's G.U.N. anyway? 

G.U.N. stands for "Guardians of the Unit of Nations"… the most powerful military agency in this continent. It surprises me how you don't even know it… everybody knows G.U.N., Sonic. 

Well, one thing is for certain… from where I come, G.U.N. has no political power. In fact, I think that that agency doesn't have any kind of headquarters in there. Probably, it has more power here on this part of the country, than in other. But let's just forget about that, and talk about other thing. Say… this car is familiar. Now I remember… this is the car that raced against, minutes before I met Cross and the Chaotix! You were the driver, weren't you?–asked Sonic. 

Not exactly… this here is in fact the car that you raced against, but it wasn't me who was at the wheel. It was Blaze, she was the one who was driving it, and I borrowed it to her. She told me about you, and I decided to meet you personally. 

So… that wasn't a coincidence… you know our encounter. 

Sorry… but it really wasn't a coincidence. But, think like this… if we were destined to meet, then there's nothing to complaint about. And by the way, when I told you did I really cared about you, I was being truth. It's hard to find a guy who's beautiful and nice to the others like you are. 

Thanks, it's also hard to find girls as beautiful as you that are also nice with the others. Now that you mention it… how come a girl like you ended up in this gang? It's not that I have anything against it, but you don't look the type of girl who was born in the streets. 

That's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday. –said Amy, at the same time she turned left and entered on the highway. 

When they were on the highway, the things between the two hedgehogs calmed a bit, and for a little while they didn't talk, they just keep there, silently, until Amy had the courage to break the wall of silence that existed and asked: 

Do you have a girlfriend? 

At the moment, I don't have. In fact, I never had any girlfriend. I mean, I went to bed with some girls, but I never had a girlfriend for real… and you, do you have a boyfriend? –asked Sonic to Amy. 

Well… s, we got trouble! –said Amy when she heard a noise, that came from a TV screen that existed on the control panel. 

What's the matter? 

It's the police. The GPS caught them… it's a patrol; probably don't even know that we're heading in their way. I got to warn the others about this… Knuckles, can you hear me? –she said while she turned on what looked like a communicator, similar to the ones used by the guys in the communications of NASA. 

At the same time, in the lead of the group, Knuckles answered: 

Yes, I can hear you loud and clear, Amy, what's the matter? 

My GPS caught a police patrol on our way. What do we do? 

We'll keep the pace and head towards our destination, and with some luck, we may pass through them, without them notice us. I'm going to tell that to the rest of the others. –affirmed Knuckles. 

Following Knuckles's orders, all of them kept the pace and passed through the cops, like if they hadn't anything to do with their businesses. Unfortunately, one of the cops saw the car of Cream, and recognized it. 

Hey… that was Cream the rabbit's car, and the others were the rest of the "N2O Hurricanes"! This is 571 requesting backup for the mile 23 of the 8th highway of Tequila Party. We just saw the entire "N2O Hurricanes" gang, and we need some SRKF's members over here, immediately, over! –said the cop that saw them. 

After requesting back up, he lighted up his sirens and started chasing them, followed by the remaining police vehicles that were on patrol. Soon, the noise that was made by the sirens started to be heard by Sonic and by the others. It was a noise that all of them were already used to hear, but the feeling of being chased by the police looked always like a feeing that was new to all of them, and they hated it, not only because they had to get away from them, but also because they had to destroy a part or two of their rides to get away safely. 

I hate those guys… they get smarter everyday it passes. Tails, do you copy? –asked Big to the two tailed fox. 

I'm hearing you, Big. I agree with you. We need a backup plan, and I got just the perfect one to get rid of them all. –said Tails while he tuned on a special frequency that allowed him to talk with all the members of the gang at the same time. 

What do you suggest, Tails? – asked Johnny. 

Well, Sonic needs to talk with the Godmother as quickly as possible, but we have the cops on our tails, and we need to shake them off. So… we're going to do this: Amy, you take Sonic to the Godmother's house as faster as you can in your car. Knuckles and Johnny, you two will lead the attack against the cops and try to make them get out of the road. Big, you, Cream, George and Blaze will start speeding up through the highway in order to distract the possible SRKF's that might appear. And of course, in case those sons of a b appear, the Chaotix and I will try to destroy them. Once we finish our mission with these cops, we go straight to Godmother's house, and then, we'll wait for Sonic and Amy to come down. Does anybody have a question about the plan? 

No!!! –yelled them all at the same time. 

Then… let's get ready to rumble!!!! 

With that, Tails put a CD on the CD player with music's from the NBA games like "Pump at the Jam" and "Let's Get Ready to Rumble" (Personal note: To see how the action is going to be unveiled, you should hear these songs so you can get in the mood for a hot pursuit). Speeding up, all of them tried to do what Tails told them to do. The cops appeared in a matter of seconds and started some attempts to barricade the way, but unfortunately for them, Knuckles and Johnny didn't had the habit of being stopped by a couple of cops. Pressing the N2O button and putting the cars on fifth they started to annoy those cops, by zigzagging the cars as fast as they could, so that way they could confuse them and then, when the time was right, they would make them get out of the road. It was indeed a very good plan that worked without any problem. 

Swept and clean! –yelled Johnny by the communicator. 

You can say that again, bro! That's why I really love this job… 

But as soon as Knuckles said that, all GPS's started to go crazy because a bunch of SRKF's appeared, and they weren't just ordinary SUV's, they we're SUV Rhino's, one of the biggest menaces that all street racers in that town feared, because those vehicles just needed to push the back or the front of the cars, so that way the drivers would lost the control of the vehicles. After that, they just had to wait for the inevitable shock of the cars against an object or an obstacle that would stop them. But that didn't scare Big, George, Cream or Blaze. Using some manoeuvres that they already used a couple of times in those situations, they separated the SRKF's unit, and took them for a little ride on the highway viaducts. The viaducts in that part of Tequila Party looked like an aerial stone labyrinth that some people called them "The Hydra". It was the perfect spot to get rid of cops, especially SRKF's. The three racers got together once again when the main viaducts joint together in the main highway, where Tails, Vector, Charmy and Espio were waiting for them. The Rhino's were heading into a trap, but they only found out when it was already too late, when the remaining "Hurricanes shocked against them and destroyed them all, leaving only a huge pile of metal and a few cops that couldn't stop beseech curses and blunders to all of them. 

Looks like they're finished. –said Tails while honked his horn to the cops, making fun out of them. 

Yeah, I know a guy who's going to be mad when he founds out that the "N2O Hurricanes" screwed up a bunch of SUV Rhino's, Tails. And now, back to our businesses. –said Espio by the communicator, as he turned the car around and followed the rest of the gang to the place where they decided to go.  
At the same time, Amy and Sonic raced through the secondary streets of Tequila Party, where no one would ever found them. That part of Tequila Party was more sinister and dark, when compared with the rest of that area that was very well illuminated by various types of lights. But little by little, everything got more illuminate, and the proof that that was true was the fact that the moon light wasn't the only kind of light that illuminated the road, but also the neon sights of every color, that Amy's car reflected, like a mirror. These neon sights covered almost every front wall of the buildings, making them look like if they were some kind of multi-colored electric eel that was attached to the buildings. 

Where does she lives, anyway? –asked Sonic. 

Right over there, Sonic… In the last floor of that building. –said Amy, while she pointed to a tall building in front of them. 

The building itself was very well illuminated with light projectors that looked like small search lights that illuminated the infra-structure with a ginger color. It had 40 floors, and also a beautiful garden, right next to the entrance, where flowers like magnolias, roses and finally a type of orange flowers, that reminded Sonic of the famous "Monarch" butterflies, rested peacefully, like if they were waiting to be picked by someone. Above the entrance you could read "Millennium Building" in golden metallic letters, and more impressing was the red carpet that started in the interior of the building and that extended itself until the sideway. 

When Amy stopped her car, the door-keeper appeared and opened the car doors, letting both hedgehogs out of the car. 

You want me to park the car in the usual spot, Miss Rose? –asked the door-keeper to the beautiful pink hedgehog. 

I don't think so, Jarvis. We're here to talk with the "Godmother" and we're going to take a little while. Plus, the rest of the gang is also coming… They'll be here in about ten minutes. If you don't mind, tell them to wait down here for us, ok? –affirmed the pink hedgehog, as she gave the car keys to him. 

Sure, Miss Rose, I'll tell them your message. 

As he walked away with the car, the two hedgehogs entered in the lobby of the building. This one reminded Sonic of the ancient Arabian temples, filled with mosaics that illustrated many things. The reception desk was one of a kind, because with was made out of pearl marble, where many figures were sculpted, and some of them looked like if they were alive. The floor was dark and shiny, which reflected the light and the images of everything. And finally, the elevator was also very pretty. The doors reminded the stories of the "1001 Nights" book, because they were also sculpted in the form of an amazing palace, with a full moon on the top. 

Pressing the elevator button, in a matter of seconds the doors opened and revealed the interior of the same that was very similar to the lobby. Getting in, Amy pressed the button to the last floor. While the elevator ascended, Amy started to give some advices to Sonic. 

Now listen very carefully, Sonic. This is essential… Once you're face to face with the "Godmother", you need to behave. You must call her by "Godmother", you never, but never say something if you're not asked, and most importantly, you must be honest with her. One more thing, try not to ask any personal questions to her, she might consider that as an insult. Did you understand what I just said? 

I think so… 

When he spoke, the doors opened and revealed another lobby. This one was much smaller than the other one, but it was identical in almost every aspect. It had only one door, that was black and it had a golden door knob. Knocking on the door three times, they didn't have to wait too long. When the door opened a person revealed itself. 

Hello Rock, can we see the "Godmother"? –asked Amy. 

Rock was a green unicorn that had white silvery hair which was all pointy, a tail of the same colour and his eyes were deep blue, resembling to the glow of a sapphire. He was wearing a green jacket with a little white stripe on the seams and with a large neckband that was similar to the capes used by vampires. In his hands, he ware green gloves, similar to the ones used by motor-cyclists, and he had red boots (similar to the ones used by Jet the Hawk). He had an expression on his face that made him look a little bit older than he was. 

Certainly… follow me, please. –Rock said to them. 

Once inside, Sonic was astonished with the type of decoration that the house had. The house itself looked like the Moulin Rouge in Monmatre, on the beginning of the Bohemian Revolution, in the beginning of the 20th century. The couches were all red and black, and you could see a few pieces of art that belonged to that art period, like Picasso and Monet. The rest of the furniture was of dark wood, probably pinewood that was darkened by some kind of natural oils. The illumination was made by three beautifully ornamented lamps that illuminated the rooms with a light orange luminescence and the floor was all covered with a red carpet that had a few black drawings that were drawings of animals. 

I see that you brought a friend, Amy. Who is he? –asked the unicorn. 

Well, he's the new member of the "N2O Hurricanes". His name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. 

It's nice to meet you, buddy. 

The pleasure is all mine Sonic the hedgehog. My name is Rock the unicorn. I'm the personal secretary of the "Godmother", and I'm also her butler and her personal bodyguard. –said Rock as he saluted the blue hedgehog, in an old fashioned way, that as seen only in the movies. 

But let us go back to our question… Can we see the "Godmother"? –asked Amy. 

Of course you can, I'm all yours! Hello Amy, it's nice to see you. And I see that you brought Mr. Sonic with you. Hello, Sonic… I'm the "Godmother", but you can call me Tikal the echidna. –said her. 

Tikal was an orange echidna, which used the same kind of dreadlocks that Knuckles used. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing what looked like a little golden crown with a little blue sapphire carved, on her forehead. She was wearing a dark silk dress that had a little tail that combined with her dark blue heel shoes. In her left hand, she was holding a glass of white wine, possibly French wine, or maybe Spanish or Portuguese wine. In her face, they could see a full smile, which indicated that she was in a good mood. 

Hello, my name's Sonic, and it's an honor to see meet you, madam. –said Sonic. 

Oh please, don't treat me like if I was the queen of England, Sonic. I bet that Amy told you to address me in that form, right. She's always doing that to the new recruits. Well, since you're here, I would like to talk with you, privately. Amy, if you don't mind, I would like you to wait outside, because the conversation I'm about to have with the blue blur over here, is very important. –said Tikal to the pink hedgehog. 

Sure, there's no problem. –she said, as she left. 

Very well, Sonic. I already know you from the rumors and news that have been in the air, in these last days. But, tell me why did you come to South View City? When I ask you this, is to ask you the other motive of your arrival, besides your "plan" to become the new champion of this town. –Tikal asked, while she sited on one of the couches that existed on the living room. 

Well… the main reason was to become the champion, but I also want to gain some experience in this sport, and people have told me that this town was the best place to gain experience, recognition and fame. –he said, while he also sited on the couch. 

And where do you come from, my dear blue friend? 

I came from the city of Station Square, Tikal. 

Oh yes, the city of Station Square, I have some friends there. Probably some of them were the ones who trained you. And you have a point in what you said, this city was once the best place for a street racer to gain, fame, experience and recognition, but nowadays, that isn't the main rule over here… No, those days have long gone, Sonic. –affirmed Tikal, with a sad expression on her face. 

What do you mean by that? What happened here to make you say that? 

Well, before I tell you, would you like something to drink? 

If you insist, then, I'll accept a glass of vodka, please. –said Sonic. 

Sure, Rock, please bring a glass of vodka to our guest, please. One more thing, we'll be in my office. –asked Tikal to her personal bodyguard and butler, while she drank a sip of wine, from her glass. 

Certainly, madam, I'll bring it, right away. 

Well, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember… You asked me why I was saying that those times have been long forgotten, and then you'll have an answer. You may not believe in this, but I was once also a street racer, when this city was still the highlight of this kind of sport. That was until the devil himself came here and started to say that this sport was illegal and that what he did was against the law. You probably already know that "devil", Sonic… -said Tikal as she got up from the couch and went to her office, followed by Sonic. 

When you meant the "devil" you are talking about Cross, right? 

Yes… he was the one who started this. G.U.N. had just arrived in our town, and he took the lead in the mission of destroying all street racers and most importantly, to end with this sport. But of course, that was just the beginning of the problem. When I was already retired from the races, a new street racer arrived in town, and he brought with him a few friends. That racer was of course, Dr. Eggman. 

When they got into the office, the blue hedgehog saw the magnificent collection of books that were on the many shelves that covered the walls, completely. The office was more a private library, than an office. The only think that indicated that the room was an office, was the desk and the chairs that were inside. Sitting in one of the chairs, Tikal continues her story: 

You don't have to think much to come to a brilliant conclusion of what happened after that. Eggman used al of his cheating schemes to win the races and to become the number one in this town. After almost a year, he was the most rich and successful racer in this town… a title that used for his benefit. He created the "Robot List". 

What's the "Robot List" anyway? I've heard so much of it since I got here, but I never got to understand what it is… Thank you, Rock. –said Sonic as the green unicorn appeared with his drink. 

It was my pleasure, Sonic. Is there anything else you need right now? 

Just one more thing, Rock. Could you please turn on the special TV screen? I need to show something to Sonic. –asked Tikal. 

Pushing a button that was on one of the shelves, two of the shelves opened to the sides, and revealed a huge TV screen. This one was on, and a few letters were displayed on it. 

"South View City Police Department"? What is this? –asked Sonic. 

This is the Police Department's data base. It has the entire "Robot List", which means that has the names of the most wanted racers in this city. Let me just find her out and… Here she is. 

On the TV screen, a huge list appeared and when Sonic saw the names, he was intrigued about it.

"Robot List":

1st: Dr. Eggman - BMW M3 GTR  
2nd: Shadow the hedgehog - Aston Martin DB7  
3rd: Metallik the cybernetic-hedgehog - Jaguar XJ 220  
4th: Rouge the bat - Lamborghini Murciélago  
5th: Black the hedgehog - Porsche Carrera 4Turbo   
6th: Violette the bat - Ford Mustang GT 500  
7th: Maria Robotnik - Mercedes SLK 220  
8th: Feline the cat - Mazda RX-8  
9th: Fang the Sniper - Plymouth Hemi Cuda  
10th: E-102 Gamma - Lamborghini Gallardo  
11th: E-123 Omega - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, VIII  
12th: G-Merl - Mini Cooper S   
13th: Dr. Eggman Nega - Pontiac GTO  
14th: Chaos 0 - Mitsubishi Ecclipse  
15th: Babylon Rogues - Lincoln Navigator

But from what I see, in this list there isn't a single "N2O Hurricanes" member in it. If they are as good as they say they are, and believe me, I already saw some of them driving and they look like demons on wheels, why aren't they on this list? –Sonic asked. 

That's where I was getting to… the "Robot List" is the list where the 15 most wanted racers in this town are. The rewards for their capture are huge and can sometimes ascend to 1 or 2 millions of dollars. Unfortunately, the 15 members of it are all minions and associates of Eggman, including himself. He dislikes the rest of the racers, because most of them don't have what it takes to secure a place on the list, but more importantly, because they refused the offers he made them. If you look closely he's the number 1 on the list. Perhaps you're wondering if he's the most wanted racer in this town, why don't the police arrests him? The answer is simple… in this town; there are three people who control it. One of them is Cross, the other is Eggman, and finally, the third one is me. He's also one of the richest guys in South View City, and he's so powerful that nobody can touch him. If the police tired to arrest him, he would sue them, and they're not willing to risk that. The members of the "Robot List" have the mission of eliminate the competition that might throw Dr. Eggman from its place on the top. The highest you get in the list, the better the racers are, and more chances you have to get your butt kicked by them. 

I see, Now, I was thinking that you might help me with some things that I need to go back on the races. Can you help me? –asked Sonic. 

Well, why do you want so desperately to go back on the races? 

Well… Not only for getting my car back…he stole it from me by Eggman himself, but also for revenge. I want to get that talking bucket of lard who loves to cheat, and teach him a lesson, that he will never forget! –yelled Sonic with an angry voice. 

Nice and vengeful, that's the kind of street racer that I love. You can consider yourself under my protection. You'll have all my support and all the help I can provide, just like the rest of the "Hurricanes". But before I show you the things that I'm willing to offer you, I need to explain a few rules of street racing that only exist I this town. But for that, I will need another person who is my best promoter. Rock, could you please do me the favour of go down there and call me Blaze? I need her, please. –affirmed Tikal.


	9. Rules and the new beginning

Chapter 9: Rules and the new beginning

After a few minutes of absence, Rock reappeared once again this time accompanied by Blaze the cat. This one was a little more animated than previously, but she still maintained that expression of toughness on her face. 

You called me, Tikal? 

Yes, I did. Blaze could you give Sonic the "main rule" that we have when it comes to decisions, in this town? 

When Tikal said that, Blaze took something from her right pocket and she threw it to Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabbed it while it was still in midair. When he opened his hand, he saw what the object really was… it was a pair of dice. But these dice weren't just an ordinary dice, it were golden and instead of the usual black spots that indicated the number that was taken by the gambler, in their faces there were strange drawings that the Sonic never saw in his life. 

What kind of dice is these ones? I think I've never seen one like these before… 

There are "Street Dice". Every major street racer has a pair of these babies. These dice are the objects that we use to settle bets and results. For example, you win a race and the guy you won has to offer two things… you throw these dice and the faces that are up decide what you won from him. –explained Blaze. 

And what about the drawings on the faces… what do they represent? 

Well, it's very simple Sonic. There are four types of drawings in the dice. Two of the drawings are the symbol "$" which means cash, the amount will be calculated by the promoters that are watching the race. Then, two other drawings have the symbol of a car part which means that he has to give you a part of the engine or of his car to you. Then, there is a symbol that is a paint brusher, which means that he has to pay you a partial or total makeover for your car (believe me, this one is very good), and finally there's a symbol of a car, which literally means that you get to keep his car, free of any kind of charges. The idea has already a couple of years and its concept was made by me. –said Tikal while she filled up another glass of wine for herself. 

Does Eggman follows this type of rules, or he just ignores them like other things? –asked Sonic. 

He respects these rules, which is very strange since he always cheats. We never figure out why he respects these rules. If you're wondering why he didn't followed the rules with you when he stole your car from you, that's because you didn't knew about the rules and because you accepted to race against him, following his kind of special rules, that he uses with the newbie guys like yourself. –said Blaze. 

OK, just got one last question about these rules… about the cash, how do I know that I will win the correct amount of money? 

It's simple, we promoters say the amount of money, depending on how damaged your car is, plus, we always check the bank account of every street racer to see how much money he can give you. –said Blaze. 

There's also the "virtual amount of cash" of the police rewards that you will get, by achieving a certain amount of pursuits and milestones, and believe me, there are more milestones in this city than McDonald's restaurants in the entire country. But, the rest of the gang will tell you that later. Right now… I want to show you something. 

When Tikal said that, one of the bookcases has slide to one of the sides, revealing another door. This one was a metallic door that belonged to a small elevator. It was without the shrew of evidences that was a private elevator. Once the three of them were inside of it, Rock entered also and pressed the only button that existed on the panel. The elevator started to go down, and Sonic had the feeling that they were going somewhere beneath the building. When the door opened once again, there was empty blackness in front of them, and perhaps nothing more (allusion to the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe), but when Tikal clapped her hands twice, the light revealed an enormous garage, where at least 10 cars were parked. Each one of them looked more beautiful than the other. On one of the corners of the garage, there were a lot of accessories for the cars, from neon lamps to systems acceleration with a based nitrogen engine. You could say that that underground garage was the Paradise of all street racers. There were things in that garage that most auto stores don't usually have. 

My God… 

It's amazing, isn't it? This here is my private garage, where I keep all sorts of things that a street racer will eventually need. As you can imagine, most of these things that you see here don't exist in most of the stores, so, it's logical that street racers of all kind come to visit me, with the purpose of buying a part for their car or for their engine. Of course, I don't help them all; I only help the ones that I'm certain that will have a brilliant career in this town, like you, Sonic. And that's why I'm going to let you chose one of the many cars that I have in this garage. Don't be shy and go see the interiors for you… -said Tikal. 

Passing through the middle of the cars, he observed them carefully, seeing every detail that the different models had. The colors of their paintings made them look like if they were giant paintings from some great artists of the beginning of the 1910's, which was just superb, because one of the most important things in a street racing car is (besides his engine) his painting, not only because it was cool, but also because it would be consider an honor to drive a work of art that was faster than a speed of a bullet. After a few observations, the blue hedgehog finally found one that was a beauty, in his opinion. 

Looks like you like that one. It's a great car I have to say it. This Mercedes SLK 270 is one of my favorite cars. It has everything you can imagine… With this baby you can almost compete with F1 cars. I call it, the "Blue Sapphire of the Ocean". 

That's a beautiful name for a beautiful car, Tikal. Do you mind if I keep it, I mean, it's only for a couple of weeks, until I get enough money to buy me a car… 

Sonic… I'm not going t borrow you the "Sapphire", I'm going to give it to you. But with one condition, you have to treat it with respect, like if that car was your own life, got that? –asked Tikal while she gave him the car keys. 

Sure, I promise that I'll treat it like if it was the most priceless jewel in the entire world. –said Sonic while he accepted the car keys. 

One more thing… I got something here for you. –said Tikal, as she walked into a wall, which confused Sonic's brain, because there was nothing there. But when she got near it, she put the palm of her right hand on a certain place, and in a matter of seconds, a door appeared from out of nowhere.– Like the rest of the members from the "Hurricanes", you also need to have a piece of clothing that has the symbol of the gang. I don't have any jackets right now, so, I'm going to give you this. 

When the orange echidna appeared once again, she brought in her hands a pair of sneakers. They were completely red, with a white stripe in the middle, and in the ankle they had the symbol of the "N2O Hurricanes" that was a purple hurricane with an N and a 2 in a blood red color, with a golden aureole, imitating an angel. 

You're giving me this? I don't know what to say… 

Say "awesome", "jinkies", "super", or whatever you want, just remember that these things are yours now. Treat them with respect and with love. Never forget that, my blue friend. 

Just one more thing… If I need to talk with you, how do I… 

If you need to contact me, you can come here at any hour of the day, but remember, at night, I only receive guests such as you or the others until 10 o'clock. But, in case of emergency, you can talk to me by the private telephone line that exists in the headquarters of the "Hurricanes". But don't you worry Blaze and the others will explain the rest later. I hope that you get a good fresh restart, now that you know what kind of dangers you're going to face in this town. Well then, this is a "see you later", Sonic. Rock, be a sweet and open the door of the garage so that they can exit. 

Right way, madam. –answered Rock as he pushed a button that was near him, opening therefore the garage door. 

Need a ride, Blaze? –asked the blue hedgehog while he opened the door of his new car. 

Sure, why not. 

After a while, they were once again outside, this time in the parking lot, where the rest of the "Hurricanes" were awaiting them. They were all amazed by seeing that the "Godmother" gave him one of the most powerful cars that she had… a car that some of them tried to acquire, but couldn't because she always sad that she was saving it for a special racer, that someday would appear. And by the looks of things, that day and that racer had finally arrived. The first one to approach them, when Sonic and Blaze were getting out of the vehicle was George. 

You really have to be special my friend. The car that you now have is a car that nobody in this town had the opportunity to race. The "Godmother" said herself that this car was waiting for a special racer and looks like she finally found that racer. –said the yellow hedgehog, while he shacked hands with Sonic congratulating him for his acquisition. 

Yeah, it really is a beauty. 

Looks like things are getting better for you, Sonic. With this car you can now compete against the other racers in the "Robot List". –affirmed Cream with a big smile on her face, while she hugged Cheese with both arms. 

By the way, who are the first guys on the "Robot List" that I need to defeat, so I can get closer to Eggman who's on the top of that list? I saw the list, but I didn't have the opportunity to memorize all of the names in it… 

The first guys you got to defeat are the "Babylon Rogues". They're also new in town. They arrived about two months ago and with a little determination they got the 15th spot on the Robot List. But, on the contrary of what people thought, they didn't continue the escalade to the top… They just stopped there. Here, let me show them to you. –said Vector as he walked into his car. 

When he came back, the crocodile brought with him a suitcase, that inside had a portable computer. Once he started it, he accessed to the "South View City Police Department data base. After a while, he finally accessed what he wanted, a full report on the Babylon Rogues. 

As you can see, they have been caught by the police just like you did, but they also escaped like you did. They drive a green silvery Lincoln Navigator, and they are five. This here is their leader, Jet the Hawk, don't let his expression fool you, he's got style and he's faster as the wind. This one here is Storm the Albatross; he's Jet's right-hand man, and he drives just like Knuckles and Johnny over there, he takes everything in front of him with him. This girl over here is Wave the Swallow and she's Jet's girlfriend. She looks just an innocent girl, but she isn't. She already destroyed some of Cross's cars, and made a lot of mess around here. Now this one here is Blood the Shark, along with his partner, Titan the Rhino they are an unstoppable team who love to create confusions and distractions. As you can see, they're tough contestants, but if you're able to defeat them, then the road to the top of the Robot List will be open for you. 

Can you get me a race with them, let us say… for tomorrow afternoon? –asked the blue hedgehog to the rest of the guys. 

Sure just let that with me and with Blaze. By the end of the morning, you'll already know if they accepted your challenge. –said Cream. –But first you'll have to get some sleep, so you can race in perfect conditions, tomorrow. 

You got a place to sleep tonight? –asked Espio. 

Actually, no. But don't worry about me, I'll find a hotel to spend the night, and in the morning I will go to see you, guys.

No you won't, you're art of this gang now. From now on, we'll help you, and you'll help us, whenever you can. And tonight, you will stay in our place, right Johnny? 

You can say that again, Knuckles. You're welcome to stay there as long as you like. Or at least, until you can find a house of your own. 

In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight everybody. –said Sonic. 

The rest of the gang also said goodbye to each others, and went in every directions. As for Sonic, he followed Knuckles and Johnny. When he had the opportunity to speed up a little bit, he had the feeling that that fresh restart was a point of his life that would change the rest of his permanence in South View City. 

"Look out, Eggman, because I'm back and this time, I will be the winner of this new race that I just started. That's a promise!" –he thought to himself.


	10. A race against the wind

Chapter 10: A race against the wind

When the hedgehog opened his eyes, he was in a bed that was strange for him. He didn't remember how he got there in the first place… but after a few minutes of thinking, he remembered that Knuckles and Johnny offered him a place to spend the night. When he got strength enough to get up all of his body was screaming with pain from the previous day, but that pain only made him more determined on getting up. After that, he tried to find the red echidna and the red echidna-hedgehog, who were in the kitchen. The smell of fried bacon and eggs filled the kitchen, and spread itself by the remaining rooms of the house. That same smell attracted Sonic to the kitchen like a magnet, in a matter of seconds. 

Good morning, Sonic! How are you feeling today? –asked Johnny as he started to put butter in a few toasts. 

A little hurt and dizzy, but that's probably the side effects from the painkillers I took last night. What's for breakfast? 

Bacon and eggs, with toasts and coffee. Why don't you go sit outside in the balcony, and I'll take your breakfast to you, hein? –suggested Knuckles to the blue hedgehog. 

Without thinking twice the blue hedgehog went to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs that existed there, along with a small red table. The view from the balcony was just amazing. Sonic saw that they were on the top floor of a building with ten floors, which elevated them high up in the sky. The view from what he thought to be Metal Beach was amazing… the ocean was so clear and crystalline; the beach itself looked like a huge stripe of golden sand that reflected the glow from the Sun. There were some boats sailing to the wind in the little bay. The entire scenery looked just like a view from a fairy-tale, which was strange since they were near the center of one of the most populated cities in that country. 

It looks amazing and magical, doesn't it? –asked Knuckles 

What…? 

The view, Sonic… -said Knuckles 

It looks, indeed. Where are we, anyway? I think that this is Metal Beach, but I can't remember of seeing the bay like this... –said Sonic. 

Right in front of you, it's Angel Island Avenue, one of the most important avenues of this part of town, and we're on the "Master Emerald Apartments", which are named like this because of that huge emerald that is right down there, in the entrance of the complex. 

In the entrance of the building complex, a huge green emerald perfectly sculpted was hovering a few centimetres of the ground. Surrounding her was a small shrine of white marble rock that had some sort of hieroglyphs carved in its surface. The emerald reflected the beams of Sun that hit in its crystalline surface, making her look like if she had a natural glowing of her on. 

It really is a big emerald… but, where did the guys who built this, found an emerald of that size? –Sonic asked at the same time he drank a gulp of his coffee. 

It was found here when they started the construction of the buildings. Archaeologists from all parts of the world came here to study the emerald and to find out if there was anything, besides the emerald itself. Unfortunately they didn't found anything else here, so they stopped the investigations and continued the construction of the complex. When everything was finally ready, the company bought the emerald and placed her, where she is, now. –explained Johnny. 

But did they found the origin of the emerald? 

No… the only thing that is known is the fact that it belongs to an ancient civilization that is much older that the Egyptians. There's a place that is under constant vigilance, deep in the middle of Dark Woods, which many people say that it is the excavation site where they found proofs that the entire city was built on the top of an ancient city that was buried by the sands of time. Of course, that's only speculation, because G.U.N. controls that, and not even satellite can get a picture of what's really there… But if what they say its truth, then many parts of city will probably be demolished so they can dig out something that is valuable. South View City will be considered an archaeological reserve by UNESCO, and G.U.N. will lose all of its influence around here… -said Knuckles. 

But suddenly, Knuckles is interrupted by the sound of Johnny's mobile phone. When Johnny picked it up, the blue hedgehog and the red echidna tried to hear the voice of the person that was on the other side of the line. They couldn't identify the person, but it was clear that the voice was a voice of a woman. 

It was Blaze, and she had good news for you, Sonic. The Babylon Rogues are willing to race against you, today, at 5 p.m. in Dark Woods. 

They are? In that case, I better start tuning my ride so I can have more chances of beating them. 

Right after finishing breakfast, Sonic decided to go downstairs to the parking lot, and went to tune p his new car. The first thing he did was to paint his emblem with a special black glossy ink, that glow in the dark (a lot of street racers and fans from "tuning" do this to their cars, because the symbol its almost like a personal fingerprint of the person, so everybody recognizes him). When that was finished, he decided to take a look under the hood, to see what kind of engine that car had, not only to know the parts of it but also to know how far the car could go on a race. 

"I have to say it… the engine is a little bit older than the one my M3 GTR uses, but this one has parts that there aren't in the market, probably, because they were made by order. If these parts are as good as they look, then this race is already in the bag." –thought Sonic to himself. 

A couple of hours later, Knuckles and Johnny appeared to see if Sonic needed a hand with any problem he might be having, which was a luck, because the hedgehog was having some problems with the GPS and with the radio-transmitter. 

I just can't understand these gadgets. Why do I even need them? 

Because if a cop is on your tail and you don't know where to go in an attempt to get rid of him, the GPS will tell you where to go. You just need to push this purple button, and 2 seconds later, the GPS program will select the best route. The red button on your left will show you the patrols that are near you… always keep your eyes open, for any kind of trouble. And finally, the green button will show you your challengers. To locate any milestone you may need to do, so you're be able to complete the requirements to compete against anybody, just press the black button, but don't press it every time you need to know where they are, because that function is automatic, and if you press the button too many times, you'll shut it off. About the radio… that's another thing. Although you can hear music with it, you can also hear the police frequency to know if something is going on, or if one of us is in trouble. To access the police frequency, press the orange button. You can also talk with us… just grab it and press the red button that is located here, in the transmitter, and start talking. –said Knuckles 

Very well, I think I got it… Well, I think that I'm ready. Are you guys going to see me racing? –asked Sonic while he entered in his car. 

Sure…–said Johnny. –Just let us get our car keys and we will escort you, if you don't mind. 

After a few minutes, the three of them started to speed in the direction of Dark Woods, as they tried to avoid the authorities, especially because of the fact that in the previous night, the "Hurricanes" destroyed a few patrol cars and SRKF SUV's. The city itself was quiet, and with the exception of the huge malls and commercial surfaces, which were over crowed with people, there were almost nobody in the streets, probably because it was Sunday and most people decided to stay home, so they could get some rest. When they reached Dark Woods, they started to look for the place where the race was supposed to take place. After a while, they saw Blaze's car and the "Rogues" car parked on a gas station, waiting for them to arrive. All of them where talking, when they were interrupted by the roaring of Sonic's car. Jet was wearing a black t-shirt a pair of yellow jeans. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes and on his head he was wearing a grey peaked cap, making him look like a burglar, the kind of burglars who robbed old ladies purses. Wave on the other hand, was wearing a dark bodice, a dark lace-trimmed skirt, and was wearing a pair of high heel boots. Her eyes couldn't be seen very well because she was wearing sunglasses with orange lens. 

"Oh great… if Blaze was only a little bit gothic, then Wave is completely gothic, and although she looks quite hot in those clothes, she's creeping me out." –thought Sonic to himself. 

Storm was wearing a yellow jacket without sleeves, a pair of orange shorts and a pair of black and grey climbing boots. Blood was wearing a complete red training suit, a pair of white shoes, and on his hands we wore a pair of gloves with no fingers. He also wore a pair of sunglasses with black lens on his eyes. Titan on the other hand, had a green basketball t-shirt from the New York Jets, a pair of trousers, and pair of grey tennis. 

So, this guy is the "baby" who lost against Dr. Eggman? I was expecting a lot more from the guy who dared to face the Champ' of this town… –said Jet as he saw Sonic getting near them. 

Hey! I'm no "baby", and I got name, you green canary! 

First, I'm not a canary, I'm a hawk… and second, I call "baby" to every single guy who thinks that he's better than me, until he can prove that I'm wrong! And believe me, I never loose… never. 

Well, you better think again… because if you think that I'm afraid of you, then you're completely wrong. If I faced Eggman and I wasn't afraid of him, it's not going to be a little bird that's going to fright me! –said Sonic, answering to Jet in the same way, that he did first. 

You want me to punch him in the nose, boss? –asked Storm as he started to walk up to the blue hedgehog. 

I'll be glad to show him what my sharp teeth can do to his delicate blue skin! –exclaimed Shark, as he showed his white diamond teeth. 

Enough! That is quite enough! We're here to race, not to start a fight! –Blaze yelled with all of her strengths, in order to shut them all up –Now, are you ready to race or aren't you?! 

You can bet that!!! –yelled Jet and Sonic at the same time. 

Very well, the race is simple… you start here and the finish line, will be in the end of the roadway of "Liberty Bridge" (it's one of the three bridges that connect the two margins of the bay of South View City). The probability of you be seen by the cops is maximum, so you better prepare for the unexpected. I will accompany you and see who wins the race. Knuckles and Johnny, you'll be my back up, in case something goes wrong. And of course, if I can't see who wins the race, Amy will be on the end of the finish line to confirm that. Are there any questions? No? Then let's race! –said Blaze. 

Prepare to lose the rest of your reputation, and your new car, "baby"! Because we're going to beat you so hard, you will wish you were dead! –said Jet. 

Bring it on, bastard!!! 

With those words, Sonic entered in his car and started the engine. Next, he lined up in the starting line, right next to the Babylon Rogues. Titan was the one who was on the wheel, and right next to him was Jet, who had a pair of sunglasses on his eyes now. Then, when Blaze yelled "Go!!!" both cars started to speed through the streets. The inclination of the road in that part of Dark Woods was reasonable, which made them to start using the breaks. Titan almost ended up on a road-blocker, but Wave was observant, and grabbed the wheel and turned the car, pointing it to the right direction. Sonic, on the other hand was having a little trouble with the road, because he wasn't used to drive in that type of curves. And to make matters worse, he didn't get used to his new car, which was a problem for a person who wanted to get his original car back by defeating the elite racers of South View City. 

This car is putting me nervous… I knew it. I should have taken a little more time, to get used to this car. Well, there's no point thinking about that now… I got to win this race, and start my ascension to the top. –said Sonic, has he turned left, entering on the Interstate 23. 

Once in the Interstate 23, both of them made use of the N2O to gain the lead of the race. There were many trucks on the road, which complicated the race. Some of the trucks were transporting metal crates that came from the docks, while others transported wooden logs. Some of them even transported brand new cars, which were the latest models on the market. Seeing those, Titan didn't resist darting one, so it let go a few cars, blocking the road in some points, with the intention of not letting the blue hedgehog through. With quick moves, Sonic quickly got out of the confusion, and speeded up into the lead. 

That hedgehog has some pretty good moves… but we're better than him. Blood, you take the wheel. The rest of you, put your sea belts on, and get ready to speed up at high velocity. –said Wave, while putting her seat belt on. 

But why? 

Because Titan's manoeuvres suck, and we need more power! 

S-S-S-uck?! What the Hell are you talking about?! My manoeuvres are the best on this team, with the exception of Jet's manoeuvres on the wheel. –yelled the rhino, while he gave the controls to Blood. 

You have to admit it, Titan, your manoeuvres are not the best, when it comes to speed, especially on Sprint races. Your style is more the style of Storm… trashing everything in front of you, at least the things that can be broken. 

So… Blood's style is also like that, you know! What does he have that I don't have, Wave? 

For instance, he's faster than you on the wheel and he has better reflexes than you. Now put your seat belt on, and you Blood, press the special button to release our secret weapon, now!!!! 

Obeying Wave's orders, the black shark pressed an orange button, and in the back of the car, an engine that looked like the engine from a jet appeared. Once activated, the Lincoln Navigator from the Babylon Rogues looked like an arrow, passing all cars in front of them, including Sonic. Seeing that, Knuckles turned on the radio transmitter and said: 

Sonic… I know that I shouldn't be helping you out, but I don't want you to lose this race. There's a "safety passage" for cars that might get broken, half a mile to your left… take that road and use it to get to the last part of the interstate, where you enter in the "Amazon Tunnel" the East entrance of Sunset Port. Once you get there, take the road that goes to the old abandoned amusement park. But remember, I didn't tell you this, ok? –said Knuckles, while he turned off the radio. 

Following Knuckles's advice, Sonic speeded until he saw the "safety passage" that the red echidna told him about. When he entered in the "safety passage" he saw that the road was in very bad shape, but he didn't care about it. Pressing the button of the N2O, the blue hedgehog started to go down the hill, always trying not to bump into anything that he saw on his way. When he got back on the Interstate, he almost got thrown off the road by a car, but he used the breaks and almost by a miracle, he avoided an accident that would probably put an end to that race. Unfortunately, that car was no ordinary car… it was a police vehicle. When they saw the blue hedgehog, they turned on the sirens, and started to chase him. 

Great… just what I needed. I got to get out of here, now! –Sonic yelled, but without losing the concentration, because he couldn't just abandon the race in the middle of it. 

This is Unit 28… we just saw a street racer in the Interstate 23. We think that it might be Sonic the hedgehog. We're initiating a pursuit and we need backup… Wait, we just saw a couple more of these guys. It's the Babylon Rogues, Knuckles the echidna, Blaze the cat and Johnny the echidna-hedgehog. We're going to try to stop these guys. –said one of the police officer's. 

They were told that the backup would take a few minutes to get to that area, and they decided to move on. The Babylons saw the police car when they were ready to steal the lead from Sonic, but they couldn't because the police vehicle bumped against the rear bumper of their car. Seeing that, Blaze pressed the N2O button of her purple and black Toyota Supra Turbo, and speeded up in the direction of the police car, putting him out of commission. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, four police cars appeared. Seeing them, Blaze picked up the transmitter of the radio and said: 

Johnny, Knuckles, I need you to do something about these cops. Put them out of commission… Amy, I don't know if you already know this, but we got trouble, and we need to change to plan B… 

I know… and your problem is worst than you think, Blaze. Vector and the rest of the Chaotix just appeared, and I don't think they can help you this time, because Cross's partner is with them. They're setting a roadblock in the end of Liberty Bridge, and on the other two bridges. I nearly had time to hide… if I had brought my car with me, they would've recognized me. What do we do? –Amy asked to Blaze. 

Simple, we continue our way to the bridge… once we get there, we'll find a way to pass through them. About the finish line… there's a donut shop half a mile away from where you are. Run as fast as you can, and wait for us there. Once we get there, one of us will pick up you, and we try to hide, understand? Good, I'm going to tell the others our plan, over and out. 

When they knew the new plan, Sonic said to himself: 

"It's time we teach those sons of a b, how we street racers deal with these situations." 

Sonic kept the lead of the race for a few more miles. When he got out of the Amazon Tunnel, he saw the old abandoned amusement park, and lost the lead, while he tried to find the road to enter in. 

We got the lead again. Enter in that old amusement park, and make sure that Sonic doesn't get out of there, at least in one piece. –said Jet. 

Both Sonic and the Babylons entered in, along with Blaze, Johnny and Knuckles on their tail, but they weren't the only ones to enter in. Behind them, four Lamborghini Murciélago SUV's entered with Cross's orders to capture them all. The amusement park was in very bad shape, and most of the rides looked like they were about to break into pieces. The wooden floor was also in very bad state, and had some holes in it, some of them, large enough for a car to fall in. 

Seeing that he could use some of the things around him to get the lead of the race Sonic turned left and bumped one of the Merry-Go-Around of the park, making it spin and consequently to broke into pieces, blocking the way of Jet and the others, but also the way of one of the SUV's that were right behind them, immobilizing it. 

He used our tactic, and we got three cops on our tail. Get us out of here, Blood… now!!! –yelled Storm. 

After a few seconds of bumping into what remained of the Merry-Go-Around, the Babylon Rogues got out of there, and followed Blaze, Knuckles and Johnny, who kept behind Sonic. After getting out of the amusement park, the race continued through Lime Avenue, the avenue of Sunset Port that gave direct access to Liberty Bridge. The three remaining SUV's decided to take their chances with the blue hedgehog, by trying to catch him. Unfortunately, Knuckles was keeping a close eye on them, and once they were in a position that could be considered "safe" to immobilize them, without prejudicing the race for Sonic or the Babylons, he got near their rears and push them to the front, making them lose control of the cars, and consequently crash into a building. 

Thanks for taking care of those cops for me Knuckles. –said Sonic by the radio transmitter. 

No problem, it was my pleasure. 

But their joy didn't last too long, because they thought that the reinforcements that were supposed to be on the end of the bridge to be most of them Volvo Turbo Wagon R's (a.k.a. SUV Rhino's), but unfortunately, most of them were Porsche's Carrera GT (a.k.a. SRKF's "Bullet Speed's"), and worst yet, Sergeant Cross was there. When he found out that Sonic was back, he decided to show up and became responsible for the operation. 

Stop right where you are, street racers… You're all under arrest! –said Cross, using the megaphone he had on his left hand.


End file.
